Who Are You ?
by 1211dooty
Summary: 'LINE' To : Xiumin90 From: Little Deer90 "Bisakah kita bertemu akhir pekan nanti ? Aku memiliki sedikit urusan di Korea,jadi mungkin kita bisa bertemu"


Title : WHO ARE YOU ?

Author : 1211dooty

Genre : Bromance, Frienship

Rated : K+ , PG-17

Cast :

Kim Minseok

Luhan

Disclaimer : Ini terispirasi dari lagunya BoA - Who are you . Jadi recommed banget buat baca sambil denger lagu BoA . Silakan baca and sorry for typo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHO ARE YOU ?

.

" _Who are you stranger can't stop thinking of you. It's like I can catch you but you always disappear like sand. People say that love is all the same. But you're special, but you have no answer, who are you"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

'LINE'

 _To : Xiumin90_

 _From: Little Deer90_

" _Bisakah kita bertemu akhir pekan nanti ? Aku memiliki sedikit urusan di Korea,jadi mungkin kita bisa bertemu"_

 _._

 _._

"AKHHHHH… INI GILA",teriak Minseok histeris saat membaca pesan LINE dari seseorang yang di sebutnya 'Little Deer90' itu akan mengajaknya bertemu akhir pekan nanti. Apa itu artinya dia akan mengadakan 'kencan buta' ? Tidak, tidak… Minseok sedang tidak kencan buta. Dia tau bagaimana rupa 'Little Deer90' itu, ngghh… yah dari photo yang di kirimkannya. Tapi…

.

"INI GILA… GILAAAA !",sekali lagi teriakan Minseok lolos saat di rasakannya tidak ada sama sekali jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawabkan perasaannya saat in.

.

'clek'

.

"Hyung, apa kau sedang bertemu kembaranmu?",tanya Jong In setelah dirinya membuka pintu kamar Minseok tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

.

"Eoh..?",Minseok yang tidak tau arah bicara Jong In, adiknya hanya bisa menampakkan wajah oonnya.

.

"Maksudku, apa kau sedang melihat iklan promo gratis bakpo di televisi ? Sepertinya kau sangat senang sekali ?",tanya Jong In polos saat dirinya tadi mendengar terikan Minseok, sang kakak yang berteriak histeris seperti sudah memenangkan lotre atau menemukan promo bakpo .

.

Minseok yang mendengar pertanyaan polos atau bisa di bilang dungu milik Jong In segera melempari adik hitamnya itu dengan potongan leggo miliknya. "KELUAR KAU KIM JONG IN !"

.

'brak'

.

' _Line'_

 _To: Xiumin90_

 _From: Litlte Deer90_

" _Morning, apa kabarmu hari ini?"_

 _._

Minseok tersenyum simpul membaca pesan dari 'Little Deer90' yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi kotak masuk LINEnya dengan berbagai sapaan . Minseok menyukainya.

.

' _Line'_

 _To: Little Deer90_

 _From: Xiumin90_

" _Goor Morning too, baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _._

Balas Minseok dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari bibir kecilnya, sedangkan Byun Baekhyun teman satu kelas Minseok yang sedari tadi mengawasinya hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat temannya bisa mendadak begitu maniak dengan social media Line.

.

" _Harusnya dulu aku tidak usah mengusulkannya membeli smartphone dan mengunduh social media, supaya dia tidak gila",_ batin Baekhyun yang mendadak menyesali perbuatannya beberapa bulan lalu.

.

"Apa kau masih melakukan obrolan dengan 'rusa kecil itu', aiiishh aku merasa jijik memanggilnya",dumal Baekhyun saat menyebut nama teman chat Minseok, rasanya lidahnya mau lepas saat menyebut 'rusa kecil', laki-laki gila mana yang menamai nama profilnya dengan nama hewan ?

" _Atau jangan-jangan dia peternak rusa ? Ini gawat",_ batin Baekhyun lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ,menghapus pikiran gilanya.

" ' _Little Deer90',_ Byun. ", sahut Minseok tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari smartphone miliknya.

.

"Ck,tetap saja akhirya..' _rusa…'_ , sudahlah. Apa kau benar-benar akan bertemu dengannya akhir pekan nanti ? Apa itu tidak terlalu gil..la ?",tanya Baekhyun hati-hati

.

'brak'

.

Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat reaksi Minsoek yang berlebihan saat dirinya membahas tentang pertemuan temannya itu dengan orang asing yang tidak di kenalnya, akhir pekan nanti.

.

"NAH! BYUN BAEKHYUN, LALU AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA ? AKU TAU INI GILA, TAPI every second getting close with him", kata Minseok lemas saat mengingat bagaimana dirinya semakin lama semakin dekat dengan teman chatnya itu.

.

Semua perhatian dari ' _Litte Deer90',_ tidak bisa tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Sapaan pagi, siang, dan malam yang selalu di terimanya seakan membuatnya bahagia dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan standart seperti ' _bagaimana kabarmu hari ini ?, apa sudah makan?', apa sudah tidur?, apa harimu menyenangkan ? Ceritakanlah , dll"_ , semua itu sangat manis untuk Minseok. Tapi saat ' _Little Deer90'_ itu mengajaknya untuk bertemu.

.

Seperti ada bunga-bunga jatuh dari langit dan mengenai kepalanya dan sayap putih muncul dari punggungnya lalu membuatnya terbang berputar-putar di langit , tapi seketika bayangan sayapnya yang indah itu patah semua bayangan Minseok hancur.

Minseok tidak bisa mempungkiri jika ' _Little Deer90'_ adalah orang asing yang di ketahuinya dari media social. Lalu apa dirinya harus percaya begitu saja ?

.

"Melihat dari caramu mengatakannya, lebih baik kau menemuinya. Bagaimanapun kau harus mencobanya, dari pada kau akan menyesal nantinya", kata Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggal Minseok sendiri di dalam kelas.

.

Senyuman kecil muncul di bibir Minseok saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, "Bocah itu apa baru saja memenangkan kupon makan malam dengan Chanyeol ? Hahaha ", gumam Minseok

Rasanya Minseok tidak sabar untuk besok pagi, besok dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang selalu di sebutnya _'Little Deer90'_ , Minseok membayangkan berbagai kejadian yang akan menimpanya esok hari.

.

Apa dirinya akan terus tersenyum seperti orang gila saat berhadapan dengannya ?

.

Apa dirinya hanya akan menunduk malu ?

.

Apa dirinya akan diam saja dan menahan detak jantungnya yang kencang ?

.

Minseok benar-benar sangat menunggu esok hari

.

' _Line'_

 _To: Xiumin90_

 _From: Little Deer90_

" _Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk besok. Tidurlah, good night and have a nice dream"_

 _._

Sekali lagi senyuman tidak mau pergi dari wajah Minseok yang mulai memerah membaca perkataan manis dari _'Little Dee90'nya ._

 _._

"Aukhh",erang Minseok saat di rasakannya kakinya seperti tertindih sesuatu yang berat. Di lihatnya,ujung selimutnya memiliki 4 kaki.

.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mimiliki 4 kaki, aku masih ingat kalau pagi tadi kakiku 2 ?",piker Minseok lalu membuka selimutnya dan menemukan seonggok manusia tolol di atas tempat tidurnya.

.

"KIM JONG IN , KELUAR KAU DARI SINI! SEKARANG !"

.

.

" _Kau cahaya ku, warna cahaya cinta seperti prisma. Kau membuat pelangi di hatiku. Kau alasan ku untuk hidup. "_

 _._

Sudah 20 menit Minseok berdiam diri di dekat kaca café yang menghungkan langsung ke terotoar pejalan kaki. Hampir 20menit dirinya hanya mengamati setiap pejalan kaki. Minseok mulai lelah untuk menunggu, di lihatnya semua pengunjung café yang tidak menunjukkan cirri-ciri seperti _'Little Deer90'._

 _._

" _Berambur kuning kecoklatan, berkulit putih dan memiliki mata kecil. Menggunakan V-Neck biru dan memakai tas ransel MCM."_

 _._

Sama sekali tidak ada laki-laki seperti itu di café ini, hampeir semua pengunjungnya adalah ahjussi-ahjussi dan ahjumma-ahjumma.

.

' _Line'_

 _To: Xiumin90_

 _From: Little Deer90_

" _Maaf membuatmu menunggu, tapi bisakah kau menoleh kebelakang?"_

 _._

'Deg'

.

Jantung Minseo rasanya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik setelah membaca pesan LINE yang di dapatkannya.

.

" _Apa dia sudah di sini ? Apa aku harus menoleh kebelakang ? Benarkah ? Apa aku benar-benar harus melakukannya?"_ ,batin Minseok bergemuruh hebat saat beberapa kemungkinan yang harus di lakukannya.

.

' _Line'_

 _To:Xiumin90_

 _From: Little Deer90_

" _Lihatlah kebelakang"_

 _._

Sekali lagi Minseok mendapatkan pesan dan pesan itu sama seperti pesan sebelumnya, menyuruhnya untuk berbalik.

.

"Baiklah",putus Minseok final lalu mulai mengerakkan badannya perlahan.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Meskipun engkau masih orang lain, tapi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentangmu. Ingin diriku menangkapmu , tetapi kau selalu menghilang seperti pasir. Seperti orang ungkapkan cinta itu semuanya sama. Tapi kau istimewa, tapi kau belum menjawabku. Kau siapa ?_

 _._

" _Apakah kau berusaha untuk menarikku juga , kasih ? Bisakah kita bersama ? Itu Pasti, aku tahu bahwa kita kan bersama. Aku serius sekarang, jadi jangan pergi, aku takut aku akan kehilanganmu. Jangan ragu, jangan bertindak seperti kau sedang melihat orang asing. Jangan menolak ku , aku hanya memilikimu ,sayangku"_

 _._

Seperti lantunan lagu terngiang di telinga Minseok, lantunan lagu yang mengutarakan segala apa yang sudah di laluinya akhir – akhir ini. Dari mulai membeli smartphone seperti kata temannya (Byun Baekhyun) dan mulai mengunduh beberapa aplikasi social media ( example :Line) dan menemukan seseorang yang selalu di ajaknya mengobrol dalam bentuk text .

.

Setiap hari , setiap jam Minseok selalu membagikan semua kegiatannya pada seseorang itu. Layaknya seperti pecandu, Minseok merasa sangat kosong saat dirinya tidak menerima pesan dari seseorang itu.

.

Seseorang laki-laki berdarah China yang memiliki tahun kelahiran sama dengannya, laki-laki berambut kucing kecoklatan yang suka sekali dengan tokoh stitch dan penggemar minuman coffee seperti dirinya.

.

Laki-laki yang memiliki nama asli Xiao Lu atau yang sudah di ketahuinya sebagai Little Deer itu sedang duduk di hadapannya inilah laki-laki yang mencuri setiap pikiran Minseok. Pencuri yang sangat ahli membuat Minseok selalu memikirkan tentangnya.

.

.

"Hi Xiu…"

"Minseok.. Kim Minseok"

"Hi.. Minseok"

"Hai …Little..nghh.."

"Call me Luhan.. Luhan"

"Hello Luhan senang bertemu denganmu"

.

Sekali lagi senyuman bahagia tergambar di muka bundar dan putih milik Minseok, dan sekali lagi Minseok putuskan untuk selalu tersenyum jika itu menyangkut seseorang di depannya ini.

,

" _Senang bertemu denganmu Little.. nghh… Luhanku",_ batin Minseok

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT


End file.
